


slumbering constellations

by galaxyofwitches



Series: the witch, the knight, and the heir [4]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fanart, Multi, Traditional Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 12:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1779670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxyofwitches/pseuds/galaxyofwitches
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a quiet moment for the trio</p>
            </blockquote>





	slumbering constellations

**Author's Note:**

> a birthday gift from me, to me. 2013

[](http://s1078.photobucket.com/user/sara_hodges1/media/tumblr_mtowk4soXA1r5n4woo1_500_zpsbd0fb656.jpg.html)


End file.
